twilight_rofandomcom-20200215-history
Nations of Rune
The Kingdom of Midgard The Kingdom of Midgard is one of the oldest and most populous nations on Rune. Inhabited since ancient times and possessing climates from lush forests to arid deserts, from steamy jungles to frigid peaks and everywhere in between, races of all kinds can be found inhabiting the large continent from the most Southern coasts to the Northern Schwarzwalden border. The Schwarzwald Republic Situated between the large continent of Midgard and the barren Northlands, the Schwarzwald Republic represents the heart of technological achievement on Rune. Home to modern cities such as Lighthalzen, the prestigious Kiel Academy, the ancient city of Juno, and more, Schwarzwald was a powerful player on the world stage until the velare invasion. Currently, only Juno remains free from velare influence, thanks to the destruction of its land-linking bridge. The Sacred Land of Arnafeltz Another truly ancient nation, located to the west of Schwarzwald, the land of Arnafeltz has only recently opened its borders to the outside world, thanks to rulership under the forward-thinking Empress Haman Ansari. Many first seeing the country believe it to have been stuck in time, as the country has seen little progress compared to its Schwarzwalden neighbors. Arnafeltz is a land rich in tradition and culture, though before the invasion deals with Schwarzwald boosted the country's technology, the main effects of which can be seen in the massive Thor Volcano mining operation. The Eastern Empire Far across the Eastern Ocean, the land known simply as the Eastern Empire remained far from the influence of Rune-Midgard, developing at its own pace and remaining dedicated to its unique culture. Once ruled by a benevolent Empress from the seat of Louyang, the walled city now remains one of the nation's only strongholds free from velare invaders. Many smaller towns and villages, however, keep the nation's traditions alive, hidden by deep bamboo forests, plunging waterfalls, and treacherous mountain travel. The Holy Nation of Falnara The only nation fully free from velare influence, the island of Falnara is possibly one of the most divinely touched locations in the world. A two-week journey by boat west from Rune-Midgard, the island tended to remain fully neutral throughout the years, focusing instead on its own people. This intent has led Falnara to be a haven for art, knowledge, and culture, home to some of the world's greatest academies of all kinds. Many tourists brave the island's notoriously chilly mountain atmosphere to visit sites such as Mont des Anges' Ivory Spire, and students travel from abroad to attend any number of universities. Belief holds that Falnara's high priestesses are the divine vessels of their patron goddess Alia, perhaps explaining the island's strong divine touch and the extreme lack of velare assault. The Golden Islands A small archipelago some distance south from Rune-Midgard, the Golden Islands are a fairly primitive nation even by most standards. The islands are known for their beauty, however, home to clear azure waters, more varieties of flora than can be found most elsewhere in the world, and a nearly always sunny atmosphere. It's little wonder that the people are known for their laid-back, relaxed dispositions, and many tourists and traders visit some of the larger islands. So in touch with the land are the people of the islands, flecks of gold in their skin catch the common sunlight, giving them a slightly glittered appearance. The Northlands Possibly the least hospitable land on the planet, the Northlands remain almost entirely unsettled save for border cities and villages. Indeed, not truly a nation, the Northlands remain a loosely connected group of towns and nomadic tribes, many of the latter known for their rough exterior and harsh brutality--an attitude needed to survive in such an unforgiving land. Frigid, icy, and constantly covered in snow, it's often a wonder any at all survive, yet the land remains more populous than one might expect--particularly the surprise one experiences upon first sight of the massive walls of Sandholme. The Valcea Riftworld Discovered after a Corvan ritual gone awry, the Valcea Riftworld exists on an entirely different plane from that of Rune. Little is known about the land of Valcea, with only a single Runic outpost established directly on the other side of the rift. The environment seems similar to Rune, however, if less logical, with deep jungles and frigid mountains existing on either side of the Runic outpost with little semblance of reason. The Velare Homeland The velare homeland was once locked away in a spatial bubble between planes, sealing the velare race and its gods away from the world, but efforts by the archvelare oracle Verrine Louvier and her companion, General Ereshikigal, have destroyed the planar barrier, merging the plane of shadow with that of Rune and allowing the velare race as a whole access to the land. Sparking a Rune-wide invasion, the velare homeland continues to float above the Eastern Ocean, a towering floating mountain continuing to remain home to many of the velare people. Surprisingly, the velare homeworld is quite cultured, progressed further than Midgard prior to the invasion, of a level similar to Earth's Victorian age. Unaffiliated Runic Nations Unaffiliated cities: *''Lutie'' *''Moscovia'' Category:Nations